


醋劲上头引发的悲剧

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ
Summary: Joy↹安德烈↹克里斯←盖坦





	醋劲上头引发的悲剧

**Author's Note:**

> Joy↹安德烈↹克里斯←盖坦

“所以这就是你叫我来的原因？”

盖坦看着火车站上拎着包的安德烈和一边的乔伊，他觉着自己的肺在迅速充气，克里斯蒂安闪闪躲躲仿佛做坏事的狗狗眼神就是把他吹炸的最后一口气。他冲着该死的狗崽子露出一个扭曲的笑，几乎是咬牙切齿地讲：

“你好，你很好克里斯。”

心虚的狗崽子克里斯不自在地摸了摸鼻子，朝他比了个手势，在盖坦能揪住他之前夹着尾巴飞快地奔向他的狗妈妈。盖坦忍不住要骂人了，他看见那根疯狂摇动的尾巴了！小崽子一扑到他的安德烈怀里就开始疯狂摇尾巴，热情得就像安德烈不是人，是个大号行走狗罐头。

盖坦憋着气朝他们走去，一直到站在他们面前和他们打过招呼，他才能整理好自己的表情。

事实证明，当他们是四个人，当乔伊还没有抛下男人去逛逛的时候，他们之间的气氛还算愉悦，克里斯能勉强藏起不安分的狗尾巴，收好抖个不停的耳朵，兜起他的黏糊劲。一旦乔伊把三个男人甩开，这就是场灾难，可怕的灾难！

盖坦一个人靠在木头栏杆上，他在心底对着水里面硬要凑在一块石头上的两个人作呕。狗屎，安德烈难道真的看不出来吗，他的克里斯小可爱几乎把什么都写在那双眼睛里了。

清新的海风裹挟着树木的气味，太阳很好，海水美得让人心动，盖坦心里远比不上景色舒坦。好吧，他承认，他有点嫉妒。他嫉妒安德烈，明明自己身材不错，脸蛋OK，技术那是没得说，凭什么，克里斯就是喜欢安德烈。

涂抹毒药的苦果哽在嗓子里，叫人头脑发胀。这致命的毒果他不是第一天吞下，最开始的时候，他们才住在一起，没有滚到一张床上去的时候，克里斯抱着一个抱枕窝在沙发里和安德烈手舞足蹈视频聊天，红彤彤的果实朝他招手，明明住在一起，得到的友谊还比不上一个到处飞的朋友；然后他们在一个浸透酒精的夜晚滚到一张床上，火热的身体拥抱彼此，克里斯却吝啬于结束后的一个吻，一个拥抱。盖坦对着那个赤裸的脊背，一口咬下酸果。

说真的，他不是在意这些花哨的小东西，只是，当有鲜明对比的时候，当另一个人明明没有到上床这一步还拥有这些，并且拥有太多的时候，他真的很难忍住那些翻涌的毒水。

盖坦坐在意大利风和日丽的海边，身体里黑水翻滚四溢。乔伊又一次加入了他们，于是克里斯不得不收敛自己，乖乖地跑到岸边，挨着盖坦坐下。他笑嘻嘻，皮肤上传来阳光的热气，勾着盖坦脖子胡闹。

盖坦深吸一口气，压下闹个不停的嫉妒，他扭过克里斯看着安德烈傻笑的脸，想要亲吻他的嘴唇，却被小狗扭脸躲开。那个吻最终落在脸上。克里斯推他的肩膀，飞快地瞟了安德烈一眼，漂亮的绿色眼睛里满是慌张：“你做什么？”

盖坦不紧不慢地捏住他的下巴，眼睛眯起来，活像只老狐狸：“吻你喽。”

克里斯手忙脚乱地想要挣脱：“别，别在这儿！”

盖坦才不管他，他到意大利受的气已经够多了，要个吻安慰一下能要小狗的命吗？

被风吹过的嘴唇干涩，上面有大海咸湿的气味。盖坦还尝见那杯鸡尾酒的甜腻味道，克里斯紧张的气息混乱，毛毛躁躁，狗崽子炸了毛，蓬成一团，又渐渐被盖坦的唇舌安慰，收回了作势要咬人的牙，呜呜叫着投降。

终于被放开后克里斯捂着脸哀嚎着倒在沙滩上，盖坦拿拇指刮过嘴唇，无意间瞥见安德烈仓皇收回去的眼神。他带着满肚子坏水，踹了踹装死的狗崽：“晚上和你讲一件有意思的事。”

“啊？”小狗明显还没反应过来。

“是关于你亲爱的安德烈的。”

克里斯不说话了。

当克里斯坐在酒店床边，被盖坦拉开浴巾的时候，他同样也说不出话。他看着盖坦那个羽毛耳坠前后晃荡，手扣在盖坦后脑勺上，一直到他被整个吞下的时候才憋出一句安德烈可能会听见。

盖坦吐出嘴里的东西，发出响亮的水声。他把克里斯的阴茎朝左稍稍掰，湿软的舌头从囊袋一直滑到顶端：“是吗？你下面可没有一点顾及安德烈的意思。”

瞧，这个名字提都不能提，小狗崽突然翘起的阴茎差点戳到他的脸上。

他爬上克里斯的腿给自己做扩张，就着自己的口水和克里斯的前液，他没费心去找润滑液和安全套，他今晚不要那个，一个湿漉漉的，滚烫的性才是他需要的，他也没指望克里斯能给他做扩张，对一个脸都要红透，手不知道该怎么摆的小孩能要求什么呢。

盖坦有点心急了，所以坐下去的时候还是有些疼，他没想着克制一下自己的音量，他一点都不介意被隔壁的安德烈听见，说老实话，他就是想让他听见。

倒是克里斯慌忙地来捂他的嘴，还念叨着小点声，求求你，小声一点啦。盖坦眯着眼睛，小狗的绿眼睛从不说话，情欲和慌张让那双眼睛比平时还要好看。他伸出舌头色情地舔弄克里斯的手掌，舌尖在指缝滑动。小狗狗没拒绝他的邀请，盖坦含着两根手指大声呻吟，他骑着克里斯的阴茎操自己，肉体碰撞肉体的声音在屋里回荡，水声低低伴奏。

他最后让克里斯全都射进自己的屁股。小狗倒在床上喘气，盖坦也没急着挪开，他就这屁股里含着东西的姿势点了一根烟，吸了两口伏到克里斯的胸口，把那支烟递给狗崽。

盖坦侧着头把克里斯脸颊的胡子全都舔湿，克里斯一只手拿着烟，另一只手玩起了盖坦的耳饰。盖坦含着他的胡子模糊不清地讲：

“还记得白天我对你说的有趣的事吗？”

“恩？”狗狗漫不经心从鼻子里哼出一个单音。

“我想安德烈喜欢你。”


End file.
